Sheriff's Bag of Guns
Rick Grimes took the Bag of Guns from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. He is seen with the bag of guns throughout Season 1 and it ends up being used by fellow survivors in the group, himself, or given away to others. Inside the bag were originally six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns which includes Glock 17 handguns, a Sig Sauer P226, and a Colt Trooper, as well as seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in Vatos. Guns in Bag Handguns *Colt Python *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Glock 17 (3 or more) *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub Nose *Beretta 92FS *Browning Hi-Power (Taken from Merle) *Sig- Sauer P226 (2) *Colt Trooper *Charter Arms Pug *Colt Detective Special *Browning BDA Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Winchester Model 70 (Taken from Merle) *Ruger M77 Hawkeye (Dale's rifle) *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 Persuader *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 (Shane's gun) *Mossberg HS12 (taken from Tony) *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Remington 870 *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact Appearances Season 1 Rick Grimes fills the bag of guns with some shotguns and pistols from the King County Sherrif Department in Days gone Bye, but loses it at the end of the episode. In Tell it to the Frogs Rick,Glenn ,Daryl and T-Dog are going to Atlanta to pick up Merle and the gunbag. In the town Glenn takes the bag and gets kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves them two shotguns, a rifle and some handguns with ammo and part ways. Later in the camp they kill the attacking walkers with the shotguns from the bag. In Wildfire, Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Colt Trooper with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl Dixon in a tent while searching for Sophia. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag but was stopped by Shane who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode, Pretty Much Dead Already. A Sig P226 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony after they were killed. In 18 Miles Out Rick takes two Glock 17s off two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in Better Angels. The bag was last seen being carried by Andrea while running from the walkers in the episode, Beside the Dying Fire. Bag of Guns Gallery The following are images of the Bag of Guns: Bag of Guns.jpg|Bag of Guns sitting on the streets of Atlanta Colt_Python_with_6_Inch_Barrel_-_.357_Magnum.jpg|Colt Python 300px-Glock173rdGen.jpg|Glock 17 thumbnailCAVJDAL7.jpg|Beretta 9mm 350px-S&W Model 3913.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 3913 "Ladysmith" 350px-SigP226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 400px-Colt_Trooper.jpg|Colt Trooper imagesCADY3PV5.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special 350px-CharterPug.jpg|Charder Arms Pug 450px-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact 400px-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster 450px-50577.jpg|Mossberg 500 450px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" Shanes shotgun.jpg|Mossberg 590 w/ pistol grip and SecOps stock 400px-Mossberghs12.JPG|Mossberg HS12 450px-Rugerm77hawky.jpg|Ruger M77 Hawkeye 450px-BARhunt.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle Safari w Tactical Scope Hunting Riflw.jpg|Browning 700 BDL